Digimon : The Ultimate Enemy
by crestofawesome165
Summary: This is just the prologue, so I kept it as short and sweet as possible. And yes, their is Takari, Sorato and maybe some others, but it's not supposed to be about romance, honest!


**The Ultimate Enemy**

**Prologue : Digidestined, Unite!**

6 months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digital World became a second home for human beings, living hand in hand with Digimon, creating a co-operated unity and sense of peace.

However, with the pathway wide open, evil Digimon could also wreak havoc upon the real world, such as the return of Diaboromon proved beyond a shadow of a doubt. But upon his final defeat, the Digidestined finally considered their long journey to be complete and enjoyed the peace filled days that followed. But their journey has only just reached the final curtain.

In the Digital World, humans and their partners have vanished without a trace, coupled with vast craters and fires are left where villages and cities once lay. This is the story of the Digidestined's final battle against an extermination plot by seven Mega level Digimon and their shadowy master, who is not unfamiliar with the Digidestined...

* * *

><p><strong><span>And so it begins, Again<span>**

It was a warm summers day in the human world, a warm breeze and the chirping of birds accompanied the laughter of children in the streets, and the varying growls, cries and groans of their Digimon partners.

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya was sitting in the park located in the centre of her home of Odaiba. She is clearly unhappy as her friends are late to the reunion of the Digidestined, celebrating 6 months of peace thanks to their efforts.

She is eating what was supposed to be her lunch with Gatomon, a cat like digimon with green striped gloves and a tail ring, all the while getting increasingly annoyed at how neither her friends nor her new boyfriend Takeru "TK" Takaishi had the idea of showing up 5 minutes before 11 o'clock rather than 45 minutes later. She had expected only Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya to be this late, considering how he felt when TK finally asked Kari to go out with him a mere 3 days ago .

Finally, from a distance came the familiar voices of TK and Yamato "Matt" Ishida, the two formerly separated brothers reunited and strengthened by their travels in the Digital World, apologetically tactful in their excuse telling. "Sorry, Kari, we...uh... we were definitely planning on getting her as fast as we could, but..." TK's spontaneously sketchy tale was interrupted by an enraged Kari, who was in no mood for excuses.

"But? But!" Kari silently growled as the embarrassment she felt at sitting alone with Gatomon on the park bench being stared at by passersby for her long stay staring into space came out in a restrained, yet bloodthirsty tone. "Let me guess, you were on your way but passed the arcade, right? You set one of your silly brotherly challenges and only just managed to pull yourselves away, _rrriiiiight?_" Kari's assumption terrified Matt and TK, she had deadly accuracy, both with her views, and with an empty can she had conveniently decided to keep handy for when they _did_ arrive.

The brothers looked at each other in anguish and fear, turning slowly to see Kari's scarlet colored face staring back at them with the intensity of a King Cobra staring down two mice. It was uncanny how similar the situation was. Matt broke the silence by telling Kari how he dragged TK along to pick up his girlfriend Sora Takanouchi, only to find she had left to get Biyomon a drink and receive her Kimono for the fireworks show the group planned to attend the next day. TK subtly gives Matt the thumbs up on his quick thinking, also showing that his debt was now paid for losing the bet in the arcade.

Kari's red face slowly dropped and began to return to it's natural color. TK and Matt nervously yet silently wait for her response, wary of the empty can still firmly grasped in her hand. After a moment of awkward silence, she finally says "...Me and Sora must be the biggest fools in the world to fall in love with you two... not a strong suit of yours, being on time and _not_ keeping a girl waiting... for _45 minutes_, is it? Oh,well. Boys will be boys." She said with an agitated frown on her face. As Matt was breathing a heavy sigh of relief, he noticed TK getting ready to say something stupid like "Well, we aren't the only ones who left you and Gatomon on your own this long..." Before TK had the chance Matt covered his mouth whispering "Shut up, DUMBASS!" much to the girl's silent delight at TK's embarrassment.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere telling Matt to "kick TK's butt!" in a small, polite tone. "...Patamon?" Matt curiously inquired "where are you?"

"In the bag!" The voice cried angrily, "This jerk tricked me in here with a chocolate bar!" As TK snidely giggled at his friend being in a sealed bag, Kari simply reminded him "Everyone has a Digimon friend now, why hide him TK?" TK's response was rather disappointingly simple "It's because he locked me in my room to eat my dinner while my mom thought I was in the bathroom... An eye for an eye, my friend" TK smiled with a sinister laugh, after quoting a famous line from the anime Death Note "Since we're here I guess I'll let you out"

After his release, the yellow winged hamster-like Digimon, rather than begin a war between him and TK, simply sneered at him and went to speak to Gatomon, who has become closer to him since TK asked Kari to go out with him, much to the distain of Veemon.

As they all begin to get ready for the trip through one of the public "Digi Gates" more of the old gang appear, first Sora and Biyomon appeared, although initially confused by Kari's story of the twins going to her home, but happily joining in on revising Matt's flaws with Kari revising TK's flaws with a slowly appearing evil grin on the redheads face.

As the taunts continued, a shuffling figure moved sluggishly towards the group, as if his soul had been torn apart, not to say his Digimon wasn't much different as they both headed apathetically towards the 7 humans and Digimon. It was the recently heartbroken Davis.

Resolving to put on a brave face, Davis forced a saddened smile and had Veemon, a blue reptilian Digimon, follow suit. But deep in his thoughts as he headed toward the group he realised that apart from Kari and Yolei girls had distanced themselves from him as they considered him to be a rebellious loser. As a flashback of all the girls who had called him a "loner" or a "wannabe" finally sunk in, he realised he would probably live alone and look in the past for bittersweet comfort from all the times Kari had felt close to him or thanked him. Those thoughts quickly filled him with a sudden surge of adrenaline and courage, but nearly caused him to breakdown in public. He pulled himself together and turned to the equally depressed Veemon.

"You too, buddy?" he asked with a distinct sound of pain in his voice. Veemon gave him a burdened stare, but shrugged with the comforting advice that "TK and Patamon might be _awkward, _if we're lucky" Davis laughed at the Digimon's suggestion, which filled him with hope and laughter for the first time in 3 days at Veemon's suggestion that their rivals are gay.

"I do **not** snore!" Matt roared in embarrassment at Sora, all the while having a crimson face as she stared him down mocking his tough guy act .

However his crimson face rapidly returned to normal as he saw Davis trying to build up his confidence to join the group. "Huh? something wrong?" Sora and Kari said in unison. "Ah...uhhhhhm, hmmmmphhhhh" Matt sighed as he looked away with a look of shame and pity on his face. By this time, TK also saw Davis, getting ready for any insults, names or comebacks he had ready for his old friend 'TJ'.

Kari and Sora turned, Kari's brown eyes no longer gleaming, but filling with pain and regret at the sight of Davis, who she invited solely to straighten out her relationship with TK with. As Davis finally started moving forward he was wearing the forced smile he spent 5 minutes rehearsing all 4 of the others began to wince at his deeply hurt feelings and saw that he was forcing the smile. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was his idol, but as he was already in the Digital World smoothing out loose ends with Virus types with Koushiro "Izzi" Izumi and their partners Agumon and Tentomon with Gabumon as their guide to the area.

As Kari prepared to ask Davis to one side, he surprised everyone with his next few words "Don't worry, Kari, as long as your happy, I'm happy" As a wide grin stretched across his face, Kari's face also filled with relief and happiness, her eyes brimming with tears and her face scarlet once more "However!" snapped Davis "I'll be watching for my chance, TJ!" Matt slapped him lightly on the shoulder saying with a sincere smile on his face telling Davis for the 1000th time that it was 'TK'. Everyone started laughing, which was unthinkable just mere seconds ago, and Kari got away crying due to laughing. In her mind a girl should never cry in front of their admirers, especially one a blunt as Davis.

With the sombre mood now gone, the only one left to join their group going to the Digital World was the visiting Mimi Tachigawa and Palmon, her plant like friend.

Yolei made groups difficult to decide because of her wanting to go everywhere with Ken Ichijouji and Cody Hida only felt comfortable with her because of their multiple year friendship. That and he told Davis he got a girlfriend before him (He was dumped mere hours after, and also found out about Davis' depression after he taunted him with his girlfriend) Joe decided to take care of them with Gomamon providing them an 'unlimited' supply of fishfood.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, Mimi arrived with Palmon. Whilst the girls noticed her fashionable clothes such as her shortskirt, minitop and top of the range handbag holding her lunch, the boys immediately noticed something else, her breasts had grown, _exponentially._

"Hi guys!" The once mischievous and spoiled girl called out "Sorry we're late, Palmon and I had our hair done!" She chuckled in a cute voice. But one thing ran through everyone's mind other than boobs or clothes "_Does Palmon even HAVE hair?"_

As they all got out their Digivices to travel freely between worlds without a passport or a port-key, and approached a newly installed terminal that acted as a portal to the Digital World. However, as a harmonious white flash went off, Davis felt a shiver go through his spine, he felt like an ominous wind had just blown. He wasn't wrong...


End file.
